Tatsumi of the Sharingan!
by auwais21
Summary: Obito has trained tatsumi from a young age and has granted him the power to use sharingan and katon
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or Akame ga kiru

Tatsumi will be wielding the sharingan and using katon

Chapter 1

After he had helped his friend Kakashi fight kaguya, Obito returned to the spirit world but he was given a task by Hagoromo to atone for his sins that he had committed in the shinobi world. The sage said 'Obito you helped in the fight against kaguya but the sins that you have committed are far greater than your good deeds that's why I am giving you a mission, I am sending you to an another world that is in a total mess, it has been maligned with corruption and evil, I am sending you there for a chance at redemption, you will not be fighting but your job will be to raise the revolutionary who will change that world for the better, when the boy is old enough to take care of himself I will call you back.

Now obito was sent to an another world, he arrived at a village which was far away from the Capital. This was Tatsumi's village, the boy tatsumi was eleven around the time he met obito who took the boy under him and raised him after that.

Time skip : 4 years

Obito had trained tatsumi in taijutsu, weaponry he also granted him the power of sharingan and katon. Tatsumi had grown to be a fine student but still had ways to go. His personality took a lot after how his master used to be in his childhood days. Obito's mission was complete and he had returned to the after life and entrusted bringing the change to his disciple tatsumi.

Tastumi had just entered the Capital and was amazed at its size and immediately looked to enroll in the army but was kicked out of there for his cocky attitude. Then a blonde lady who was wearing a wired custome approached him, "Hello there country boy, so you want to join the army, I can get you enrolled in the army but first treat me to lunch".Tatsumi agreed and they headed to the local bar.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was dark in the night and tatsumi was sitting along roadside after he had been fooled by the blonde lady. Now tatsumi was suspicious of everyone in the Capital as the people here were not as kind hearted as they were in his village. Soon a carriage walked by tatsumi and a girl with blonde hair came out of the carriage and walked towards tatsumi and asked "Excuse me if you need some place to rest tonight you are welcome to stay at my home". Tatsumi replied "sorry but I am broke". The girl smiled and said "don't worry you can come for free". Tatsumi assessed his situation, he had almost no money and could stay at a luxurious place for free, since he had nothing to loose tatsumi agreed and left with the girl towards her home.

Tatsumi was interacting with the girl named Aria and her parents and talked to them about his situation and his friends leyasu and sayo. The family approved him any help he may want. Tatsumi left to sleep as he was tired from the journey. The next day he spent shopping with Aria and her guards in the city. The guards informed tatsumi about the emperor, the minister and the group of assassins called night raid. The shopping was over and they left for home.

Terrill was resting in his room when he felt a major killing intent, he immediately ran from his room to see what's happening and saw a group of people standing in strings. "That must be them night raid and they may be targeting this family because it's rich" thought tastumi. A black haired girl and man wearing an armour jumped from the strings into the land and just completely annihilated the three guards. Tatsumi was shocked at the event "what do I do fight them or protect the family, if I am fighting these guys I will need to use that power or else I have got no chance, they are pretty fast too especially that girl". Tatsumi then ran to find Aria , he found her as she was about to be killed by the black haired girl. As the girl was about to administer the blow tatsumi came running and stopped her strike with his own sword. The girl named Akame took a few steps back and said "you are not a target, you don't need to die". "Well I can't allow you to kill a innocent girl" replied tatsumi. "If you won't step aside then you have made your choice" said akame.

Tatsumi got ready and prayed "Master look over me". He activated his sharingan , the green eyes turned red and a three tomoe pattern appeared which surprised akame , must be a teigu she thought.

Both the fighters took their stance and ran towards each other, akame was very fast faster than tatsumi but thanks to the sharingan he was predicting her movements perfectly and was keeping up with her. He's strong i''ll have to get a little faster and in a blitz akame increased her speed and was now having the upper hand in the fight. Tatsumi took a few steps back to clear the distance, she's much faster than me, if I didn't have the sharingan I will have been a goner and she won't give me the time to make hand signs and there is something wrong with that sword it must be a special type of weapon, in that case he pulled a kunai and held it in his left hand and got ready. Leone was watching the battle between akame and tatsumi and was impressed by him "it's that country boy he his holding his own against akame". As Akame and tatsumi were about to resume their battle Leone pulled akame, akame asked "what are you doing". Leone then walked towards tatsumi , tatsumi recognised her "you are that blonde girl". Leone apologized to tatsumi and told her "so you think that these people are innocent, you will change your opinion when you look at whats' behind this door". Leone kicked the door and what lied behind the door horrified tatsumi, he looked and was shocked, then he found a familiar face , sayo no how could this happen. Tatsumi is that you, tatsumi heard a familiar voice and looked at the source of the voice."Leyasu what happened" asked tatsumi. "That bitch tortured sayo to death" was leyasu's answer. Leone then told tatsumi that the family brought country people to their home and then tortured them by poisoning them and conducted experiments in them. Aria started to run but was caught by Leone , as akame was about to slash her, tatsumi stoped her and told her I will do it.

Tatsumi made some hand signs and shouted **Katon : Gokkakyu no jutsu** , suddenly a huge fireball emerged from tatsumi's mouth which engulfed her and burned her to death. Both akame and Leone were surprised at the event. Tatsumi then got leyasu out from his cell and laid him down. Akame told tatsumi that there was no hope for leyasu. Leyasu thanked tasumi for avenging him and sayo and died in tatsumi's arms. Tears of blood erupted from tatsumi's eyes and his sharingan transformed into what looked like a kaleidoscope, yes witnessing leyays's death right before his eyes awakened his **mangekyou sharingan.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tatsumi was praying in front of the graves of his friends sayo and leyasu, since arriving in the Capital his entire world has been turned upside down, his friends had died, he took the life of an another person and now a group of assassins had forcefully recruited him against his wishes.

Leone took tatsumi on a tour of the hideout, tatsumi met the other members of night raid, first was a purple haired airhead, then an annoying punk haired midget, a well built muscular guy who was practicing with a spear and was very efficient with it, after that a green haired pervert and at last the long black haired girl with whom tatsumi had fought. The girl was a glutton. "Hey Leone take this", she threw a huge piece of meat towards Leone. Akame then questioned tatsumi whether he had decided to join might raid, tatsumi replied with a 'no'. "Then I can't give you my meat" were the words that came out from the mouth of the glutton. A woman wearing a black suit and an eyepatch appeared to whom Leone referred to as the boss, this woman was the leader of night raid Najenda. Najenda punished Leone for the delay in the mission and then ordered the others for a meeting.

Meeting Hall: Night Raid base

So tatsumi would you like to Join night raid? asked Najenda

Well you will kill me if I don't? replied Tatsumi

"No we won't, but since you know our base you can't leave, if you refuse to join then you will have to work in our workshops" said Najenda.

Tatsumi to Najenda "Well I don't want to kill people, the only reason I came to the Capital was so that I can join the imperial army to make money so that I could save my village but the Capital wasn't the place I expected it to be".

Najenda and other members then explained to tatsumi about the empire, the revolutionary army and the purpose of night raid. Tatsumi agreed to join in order to make money for his village.

Well could you explain the powers of your teigu tatsumi ? asked Najenda.

Tatsumi replied "what is a teigu" ?

All the others were baffled , " so you are using one and you don't even know about them, you really are a country bumpkin " were mine's word. Akame then informed Najenda about tatsumi's skills stating he was a good swordsman and has good reflexes. "He has some weird eye power" added Akame. "He can also breathe fire " said Leone.

"So tatsumi you have a teigu and you don't know what a teigu is" questioned Najenda.

Tatsumi replied "I don't know what a teigu is, but what I have is not a teigu, what I possess is called **kekkei genkai** (bloodline limit), though I didn't inherit it, it as granted to me by my master". Tatsumi rolled his sleeves displaying a red white coloured tattoo on his right forearm which looked like a fan.

Najenda to tatsumi- So what does it do?

"Well the eye power is called the **Sharingan,** tatsumi immediately activated his dojutsu, it allows me to predict my opponent's movements, it can see through illusions and can see human energy which helps in finding hidden enemies and as you already heard I can also use fire based attacks which is named **katon.**

"Liar, as if someone would believe that" said Mike.

"Would you like to see it" asked Tatsumi.

"Enough" said Najenda.

The others were still curious about tatsumi and his powers especially bulat, akame and Najenda.

"Well we can confirm about your powers later but first welcome to Night raid" Najenda said to tatsumi.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tatsumi had agreed to join night raid and was now recollecting the memories of the times he sayo and leyasu spent to hone their skills in various fields such as combat and other skills such as cooking, he was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by Mine's voice. "Hey you newbie I want more " Mine shouted. Everyone else also started requesting for more food which really began to annoy Tatsumi. Akame rather than helping with tatsumi was gulping the ingredients. After finishing their meals Bulat Mine Lubbock & Shelle were leaving for their mission, Mine taunted tatsumi some more and then left for her job.

Tatsumi was left to catch fish with Akame, the kind of fish they were looking for was a hard catch. Tatsumi was in awe looking at the waterfall , as he turned behind to speak to Akame he got embarrassed and immediately closed his eyes because Akame had started to remove her clothes. "What seems to be the problem" Akame asked Tatsumi. Tatsumi opened his eyes to see Akame wearing a swimsuit and was now relieved. Akame told him that they were looking for tuna. She dived into the water and immediately started throwing fishes into the basket, she came out and gave Tatsumi the instructions on catching the fish. Tatsumi with excitement removed his clothes and jumped, if he was a regular guy he wouldn't have been able to catch many but Tatsumi was no ordinary guy he was Obito Uchiha's student, as soon he reached the depths of the waters he also started catching fishes at a great pace which impressed Akame, "he has received great training" she thought to herself.

Akame Leone tatsumi and Najenda were enjoying eating the fishes that Akame and tatsumi had caught earlier in the day. Najenda asked Leone about the new assassination requests, Leone then informed them about their new targets , Ogre of the imperial guard and Gamaal. Gamaal was a oil merchant who was giving bribes to Ogre, whenever Gamaal did something wrong ogre would come to his rescue and put the blame on someone innocent. The request was made by a girl who's fiancée had been framed by Ogre and was executed, the girl had lately been selling her own body to collect money for the assassination request. After hearing the story Najenda accepted the request. Akame and Leone were assigned to kill Gamaal where as Tatsumi was to take out Ogre. Akame then cautioned Tatsumi to not take the job lightly.

Tatsumi- Well I am quite strong.

Akame – You might be but can you bring yourself to kill someone whom you don't know without any good reason.

Tatsumi- Well I did kill that girl Aria

Akame – Because last time you were blinded by rage, the way you are now you will only ever yourself killed don't get so overconfident.

"Who the hell does she think she is, I will prove her wrong" tatsumi spoke to himself. Tatsumi was walking with Leone now who was showing him the place where he will find ogre, before leaving Leone talked to tatsumi about Akame's past, how she was sold to the empire along with her sister and was brought up by the empire to be an assassin and how after that she was assigned to kill Najenda who later convinced her to join the revolutionary army. " So what you are trying to tell me is that I being a rookie should pay attention to the advice of the expert killer" asked Tatsumi. "Exactly" replied Leone.

It was now dark in the night and Tatsumi was now waiting for his target. Akame and Leone had already taken care of Gamaal. Tatsumi spotted Ogre who was walking in the streets, Tatsumi approached him gently and asked for a little bit of his time, tatsumi told Ogre that he wanted to speak to him in private, Ogre agreed and followed Tatsumi to a lonely and isolated corner of a street. "So what did you wanted to talk to me about" asked ogre. Tatsumi fell on his knees and bowed down to Ogre " Sir please let me into the army, I want to make some money to save my village from starvation". Ogre replied " I should have known, it would be something like this, follow the basic procedures".Tatsumi now changed his the tone of his voice and slowly started taking out his sword "but they would not take my application". "Well it is not my fault that you are such a weakling" spoke Ogre, there was some tension in the air as both men were about to start battle. Ogre turned to see tatsumi who ran very fast and slashed through him, tatsumi did not hesitate to defy Ogre which surprised ogre since it had been a while since someone has defied him. Tatsumi was about to leave when he felt ogre trying to sneak up on him from behind, tatsumi dodged the attack and jumped to put someone between ogre and himself. "So you must be part of that night raid, I guess it was that bitch whose fiancée I had executed requested you to take me out, well I guess it was not enough for her, after killing you I am going to kill her entire family in front of her and then kill her" spoke Ogre. Tatsumi was disgusted and infuriated at Ogre's words "all these scums are using their power to benefit themselves instead the people and are causing atrocities across the empire, they all must be killed" the voice inside tatsumi's heart spoke with anger. Tatsumi saw Ogre approaching to attack him, tatsumi jumped sideways avoiding ogre's attack and activated his sharingan. Ogre had immense strength but Tatsumi was avoiding his attacks thanks to the sharingan. Tatsumi saw an opening, made hand signs and yelled

 **Katon: Gokkakyu no Jutsu**

A huge fireball erupted from tatsumi's mouth, Ogre barely dodged it but this attack was only meant to be a decoy, as soon as ogre had avoided the fireball tatsumi was already behind him making different set of hand signs this time

 **Katon: Housenka no jutsu (** phoenix flower jutsu)

A large number of flower like fire beams hit ogre giving him severe burns but there were sharp cutting shuriken mixed with the fire beams which were hidden in the fire giving ogre sharp cuts and burns. Ogre was now immobilized and defenceless due to the damage caused by tatsumi's attack .Tatsumi took notice of this and jumped up in the air and slashed ogre in half with his sword. Tatsumi completed his mission and then left for the base.

Everyone at the base congratulated tatsumi on the success of his first mission. Tatsumi bragged about how he came back unscratched from the battle. Akame Najenda and Leone removed his clothes to check, Akame was happy to see him without any scratches, she then congratulated him and offered to shake his hand. Tatsumi realising that Akame was worried about him all this time smiled and shook her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was morning, tatsumi and the others were eating breakfast, tatsumi had completed his mission and had provided his body with proper rest with a sleep, he finished his breakfast and left to pay visit to the graves of his friends leyasu and sayo. It was sometime after in the morning everyone was honing up their skills, akame was practicing with a wooden sword, bulat was practicing with a spear, Shelle was reading her book, mine was cleaning her teigu pumpkin, Leone and Lubbock were both slacking off and Najenda was observing others. Tatsumi was adjusting and placing what appeared to be some dart boards, it appeared he was target practicing, after placing the boards properly Tatsumi took a position and stood in middle of the area he was practicing, he closed his eyes and started to focus, he was totally calm, everyone noticed and now had their eyes set on tatsumi, tatsumi jumped and then flipped in the air( **Itachi** style), he took out some kunai knives out from his pocket, he threw some of them in the air, he took out some more kunais and threw them too, these kunais hit the previous kunais in mid air , all the kunais changed their direction and struck the target boards in the centre, tatsumi landed on the ground in **itachi** style and looked to check on the targets, he had struck bulls eye, he had even hit the target behind the rock perfectly, everyone was impressed by tatsumi, "So he has been trained in weaponry too" were everyone's thoughts.

It was in the afternoon, Lubbock's informed that there were intruders, some bandits had sneaked into night raid's base, Najenda had ordered her subordinates to kill the intruders. Mine blasted one of the bandits with pumpkin, one of the bandits attacked her from behind but was cut in half by Shelle, Lubbock strangled a girl in his strings and then killed her, Leone also finished off her opponents, Akame killed three of the bandits slashing their necks, one of the bandits proceeded to attack her but the curse of the demon sword **Murusame** reached his heart and killed him, Tatsumi and Bulat were pursuing the enemy together, bulat stopped for a moment to show tatsumi his teigu **Incursio** , tatsumi was amazed, bulat then went on to smash some bandits in half and striking the others with the spear killing them immediately, tatsumi was killing off the bandits by throwing shurikens, the bandits tried to avoid the projectiles but Tatsumi was too precise and accurate in his attacks that they couldn't avoid them. Tatsumi was then faced with an another wave of the bandit intruders, this time he pulled out a bigger shuriken and threw it at the intruders and yelled **fuma shuriken** , the windmill shuriken injured the bandits giving them severe cuts, tatsumi made hand signs and yelled **katon: Gokkakyu no jutsu** , the size of the fire ball was massive, it was biggest fireball tatsumi had made and burned everything in the near vicinity.

The next day Najenda informed Tatsumi that she was assigning him to Mine for the day and ordered him to wake her up. Tatsumi was now walking towards mine's room and saw Shelle standing outside, Mine had still not woken up, Tatsumi was getting impatient now, Shelle took notice of this and decided to pull a prank on tatsumi, she advised him to enter Mine's room, tatsumi followed her advice and entered Mine's room only to see Mine in her underwear, Mine's face was all red now as was tatsumi's, tatsumi was embarrassed and mine was furious, Mine took out her teigu pumpkin in anger and aimed at tatsumi blasting a hole through the wall, tatsumi avoided the blast and was praying for his life, Mine was still angry and Shelle was all laughing because her prank played off.

Tatsumi and mine were now roaming the capital, tatsumi wasn't very fond of the idea of surveying the town but mine told him that it was an important task. They spent their time shopping and the stuff. Tatsumi and mine were now eating in a restaurant, Mine was enjoying herself but Tatsumi was getting more and more frustrated as he didn't like to slack off. Tatsumi was complaining now but mine shut him up quickly, telling him to follow the orders of the superiors, "you are very confident in your skills as a swordsman and those eyes of yours but you haven't seem nearly as much combat as I have". "I know I am only new to your crew but you haven't even seen half of what I can do or my visual prowess, but still I will continue to fight for my deceased friends, my village and to carry on my master's will" tatsumi replied in a cocky tone. "Akame and the others have high hopes for you but I have my doubts " mine said. "You will be proven wrong, as I said you think you know me but you haven't seen anything yet or the extent of my powers" replied tatsumi. Suddenly all the people at the restaurant and nearby started walking towards the town centre . Tatsumi asked mine what we going on, she replied that it was an execution , tatsumi was shocked to see the executed people, mine told him it was the minister who ordered this execution.

Najenda assigned the team for their new mission, the target was one of the minister's relatives named Iokal, the guy used to kidnap women and then beat them to death. Iokal also had some mercenaries as his guards. Mine and tatsumi were hiding in the bushes, Mine was ready with her pumpkin , Iokal was now coming out of his mansion, Mine took aim at Iokal and killed him with pin point accuracy, tatsumi was impressed at mine's sniper skills, the other members of the team killed all the guards of Iokal, Akame realised that they had only killed four guards instead of five she hoped everything would be fine with tatsumi and the mine. Tatsumi and mine had now just reached the rendezvous point, tatsumi sensed something wrong and on instinct activated his dojutsu, the mercenary guard failed to ambush them and instead was burned to ashes by tatsumi. The mission was completed successfully.

The next day the member of night raid are informed about Zank the executioner who has gone on a killing spree in the Capital. Zank was previously an executioner in the empire but became obsessed with killing and became a psychopath. He also wielded a teigu. Najenda ordered the team to take out Zank , the mission would be carried on in the night. Tatsumi was teamed up with Akame, Akame explained to tatsumi about the power of her teigu Murusame, it could kill anyone with one hit and that's why it had now received it's as the "one hit kill" sword. Tatsumi excuses himself to take a leak, as he finished he saw Sayo, tatsumi sensed something was fishy and activated the sharingan, he saw through the illusion but decided to follow the fake sayo as he realised it might lead him to Zank. Tatsumi reached a rooftop of building in the town. He stopped there and quickly stunted towards the fake sayo and inflicted a cut on her with a kunai. Sayo spcreamed but Tatsumi remained calm, "How could you do this" asked Sayo. "You can drop the act now, I know its you Zank" replied tatsumi.

Zank- "Oh so you were able to see through my illusion, not bad, impressive, let's see what you are made of boy"

Tatsumi- "A phony trick like that would never work on me".

 **Tatsumi vs Zank**

Tatsumi ran towards Zank with sword in hand intending to cut him but Zank was able to dodge him as he had now switched his teigu's function and was reading tatsumi's mind, but he couldn't land a blow on tatsumi either as Tatsumi was predicting zank's movement with the sharingan. They both went back and forth but no one was able to land a strike on the other one. Tatsumi realised something was wrong, " I don't know how but he seems to know my every single move, he must be reading my mind or his teigu might have foresight, it might function just as my sharingan" were tatsumi's thoughts. "Exactly, but what really is this sharingan" replied Zank.

Tatsumi- "You don't need to know bastard".

Zank- "I will figure it out on my own".

Tatsumi- "Try your luck".

"Since both of us know each other's moves it will come down to who acts faster" thoughtp tatsumi. Tatsumi calmed himself and threw a lot of shuriken at Zank, Zank was able to dodge them but Tatsumi was ready with the next wave, Zank was now having trouble with tatsumi's attacks. Tatsumi made fast hand signs **katon: housenka no jutsu** , Zank was barely able to avoid the attacks, Zank was more powerful than tatsumi, but was not able to keep up with his speed. Tatsumi knew it would be pointless to engage Zank in close combat so he was relying on ranged attacks. After releasing his previous attack, tatsumi immediately made more signs and spit a huge fireball at Zank. Zank was able to avoid the attack but it did burn some part of his clothing. Zank was frustrated now as he was not able to do anything against tatsumi, filled with rage he rushed tat tatsumi and was striking his sword at tatsumi with great strength. Tatsumi was countering his attacks perfectly but Zank kept pushing forward as he was not bothered by the injuries that had been inflicted upon him by tatsumi, he wanted to kill the boy for embarrassing him. Zank kept striking and his efforts paid off as tatsumi's sword broke, Zank smiled and cut off tatsumi's neck. Zank was celebrating now and was laughing very hard, "I killed that bastard hahahaha". Zank was now leaving as he felt immense pain in all of his limbs, he observed to see what was wrong but was shocked as he saw himself stuck to a pillar , shuriken had penetrated his body and had bound him to the pillar, the shuriken were joined with strings and the strings were wrapped around his body, he observed that the strings were originating and meeting at a single point far from the pillar, he was shocked to see a standing tatsumi there with strings held tightly in his mouth that were bounding Zank.

Zank- "But how, I killed you just minutes ago"

Tatsumi- "No you didn't, that was just my genjutsu, let me explain it in simpler terms, you are not the only one who can use illusions to gain advantage, what you saw was my illusion, it allowed me to catch you off guard and now it's over".

Tatsumi made a different set of signs this time

 **Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu**

Fire came out of Tatsumi's mouth and followed the path of the strings towards the bounded Zank burning the executioner to nothing but ashes. Tatsumi had already taken **spectator** out from zank's head while he was in tatsumi's genjutsu. "Mission complete" said tatsumi in joy, but felt a great pain in his body and felled to the ground. "Guess I overdid or with the sharingan, I am not very good at genjutsu and it takes a huge tax on my body, I should avoid using it in the future or get skilled at it, so my body doesn't end up this way the next time" tatsumi said to himself and laid on the ground.

Akame arrived to see a sleeping tatsumi, she observed the rooftop and realised a battle had taken place, she saw a burned corpse and immediately came to the conclusion, it was tatsumi' work. "Was tatsumi able to kill Zank by himself, he is stronger than I thought ".

Akame carried tatsumi to the base, tatsumi woke up after a while to see himself in the base, he was greeted by Najenda and the others.

Najenda- "So tatsumi how was your encounter with Zank "

Tatsumi- "It was hard but nothing life threatening, I was able to steal his teigu too"

Najenda- " Then why were you sleeping on the ground"

Tatsumi- " I passed out due to exhaustion, I overused my eyes and used a technique I wasn't proficient with, that took a huge toll on my body and made me collapse ".

Najenda-"On well done, but be careful next time, if someone else had found you, you might have been in trouble".

Tatsumi- "Yes Ma'am


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tatsumi had succeeded in his mission but he was not happy with his fight against Zank, he had relied on genjutsu to win the fight, something he was not skilled at and he was not even able to walkout of the fight on his own feet, what would have happened if he fought someone stronger than Zank, he would have definitively ended up being dead. He could not stay the way he was right now. He had to get stronger, these thoughts were circling through tatsumi's brain.

Tatsumi was now assigned to Shelle. Shelle revealed her past to tatsumi about how she became an assassin and joined the revolutionary army. Shelle was not good at the other jobs like cooking or cleaning, she was only skilled in the art of killing. Tatsumi came to like and respect her as a person, she might be an airhead but she was a good person.

Najenda gathered everyone for a meeting, she wanted to test the powers of the teigu **spectator** and find out whether tatsumi would have an affinity for it.Najenda asked Tatsumi to wear spectator but Tatsumi denied.

Najenda- Why?

Tatsumi-"Sorry I don't want to sound arrogant, but I don't have a need for it, I already have my sharingan and spectator's function are pretty much same as the sharingan".

Najenda- "I'll advise you again, you are too overconfident of your eyes, you were able to kill Ogre and Zank but you are nowhere near ready for future enemies, that's why I wanted you to use spectator, but if you don't want it then I shouldn't push you to do it, but do pay attention to my words".

Tatsumi- "Yes Ma'am"

Tatsumi was really annoyed now, he tried to explain to Najenda about not wanting a teigu but she rubbed him off instead and gave him a lecture. There was only one way for tatsumi to calm himself down, he went to the nearby lake and started shooting huge fireballs from his mouth to let off the frustration, tatsumi sensed someone coming, it was Leone.

Leone- "So here you are"

Tatsumi- "What do you want"?

Leone- "The two of us are heading to the capital".

Leone showed tatsumi the side of the capital where she grew up, this part of the town was very lovely just like Leone, Leone was very popular here, tatsumi and Leone were walking when some people started running after them, these people had been conned by Leone and were asking for their money, tatsumi and Leone got separated, tatsumi was lost now, suddenly tatsumi heard a girl calling him, the girl introduced herself to tatsumi as Seryu, she was an imperial guard. Seryu had a little puppy with him whom she called Koro, Koro was Seryu's teigu. Seryu helped tatsumi reach the place what he got separated from Leone.

The next day Leone and tatsumi were assigned to kill the man who ran the woman trafficking business in the red light area. The owners used to drug the woman and then assign them as prostitutes. Leone and tatsumi sneaked into the base and killed off the guards and the owners, tatsumi was throwing shuriken and kunais and Leone was destroying her opponents with her claws, their mission was completed and then decided to return to the base.

Tatsumi and Leone were on their way to the base when they felt something terrible. Leone activated her teigu and tatsumi activated his sharingan, by using her enhanced senses Leone smelled blood and two very familiar scents, it was Shelle and Mine. Leone immediately came to the conclusion that they were engaged in battle and instructed tatsumi to follow her. Tatsumi and Leone picked up their pace to help out Mine and Shelle.

Flashback

Mine and Shelle were just returning from their mission when they were encountered by a girl who was a part of the imperial guards, it was Seryu, the girl who helped out tatsumi the other day . The girl had a sinister smile on her face "I finally found you Night Raid, now I will eradicate evil and avenge Captain Ogre, by prepared to be smashed by the gamma of justice". Seryu engaged in battle with Mine and Shelle, Seryu's teigu was an organic type so every time that Shelle cut it or Mine blasted it, It regenerated, Mine and Shelle were struggling now as they were not able to find the core of the organic teigu. Seryu was unusual as well, she had some sort of mechanical body, she had gone through a lot of experiments. Mine received a shoulder injury due to which she could not use her teigu, Seryu was gaining the upper hand now as Shelle and Mine were put on the defensive, Shelle could not attack with full strength as she also had to protect Mine, Shelle also received injury in her leg, she couldn't move now, Koro was now approaching them with a open mouth ready to eat both Mine and Shelle.

Flashback End

Tatsumi and Leone reached the battlefield to find out a huge dog advancing toward a mine and Shelle who were both down on the ground, tatsumi immediately shot a fireball at the dog preventing it from killing his comrades. Tatsumi made another set of signs and yelled

 **Fire Style: Hiding in the ash jutsu**

A large amount of smoke came out of tatsumi's mouth which allowed Leone to pick up both Shelle and Mine and retreat. Tatsumi was now carrying mine and Leone was carrying Shelle as they were on their way back to the hideout, tatsumi and Leone were worried a lot about there teammates, if they hadn't reached at time their friends would have died , tatsumi didn't even wanted to imagine his teammates dying.

Tatsumi and Leone returned to the base with Mine and Shelle, they explained what happened , Najenda applauded them on the success of their mission and in the task of rescuing their comrades. The room was filled with killing intent as everyone was angry that their friends had been severely injured , everyone wanted to find out and kill Seryu but they were also relieved that their friends were still alive.

It had been some days since the incident with Seryu, Mine and Shelle were recuperating, Leone and Lubbock were gathering intel, Tatsumi was training with Akame. Tatsumi and Akame were climbing a mountain hill, Akame was climbing with both of her hands while tatsumi was climbing with one hand tied behind his back (kakashi style).

Akame- "Where did you come up with this training method"?

Tatsumi- "My sensei told me about a friend of his who used to train this way, I thought it would be beneficial so I started doing it too, besides I need to increase my stamina if I want to use the sharingan perfectly, as I am now I still can't use it to its full potential".

Akame and tatsumi had now climbed to the top and now were resting on the hill conversing with each other and enjoying the scenery.

Tatsumi- So what are your plans after the revolution.

Akame- I haven't decided yet. What about you?

Tatsumi- I will return to my village, the only reason I came here in the first place was so that I could save my village.

Akame- Lets return to the base.

Tatsumi- Ok.

Najenda called for a meeting, the assignment this time was to murder the impostors who were claiming to be night raid and were killing imperial officers. Tatsumi was paired with bulat and akame was paired with Lubbock.

Tatsumi was now on the ship and was inside the party hall when he suddenly heard a sound, the sound was paralyzing and putting everyone to sleep, tatsumi realised that it could be the enemy he activated his sharingan and took out war plugs out from his pocket to cancel out the effects of the sound, tatsumi now reached the deck of the ship as sensed the enemy attacking him. The attacker was a huge man and was holding a huge axe. Tatsumi realised it must be his teigu, tatsumi took a few steps back to maintain some distance, the enemy threw his axe at tatsumi, tatsumi easily dodged the as he was able to predict the trajectory of the axe, the member of the three beasts was getting pissed now as he was able to do nothing to tatsumi, tatsumi took out a fuma shuriken at the enemy, the shuriken split into two fuma shuriken(shadow shuriken technique), the enemy jumped in the area between the two shuriken and was able to avoid the attack but the shuriken was rigged and was linked to tatsumi through strings, tatsumi pulled back the shuriken and the shuriken penetrated into the enemy's leg and injure him (just like what sasuke did to itachi), the impostor could not move anymore, tatsumi made a fireball engulfing the impostor and killed him.

The next opponent was the kid with the flute, the kid was fast but was no match against tatsumi, tatsumi made easy work of the kid and cut off the kid's back with a kunai. Bulat also arrived in the deck but was surprised when he found out who his opponent was, it was bulat's old acquaintance General Lever. Lever was now Esdeath's sub ordinate and used a water type teigu, bulat told tatsumi to keep out of the fight no matter what happened as he wanted to settle things with Lever, bulat and lever fought each other very hard, both came to a point where they were not able to use their teigu, bulat gained the upper hand on lever but lever injected himself with an enhancer and kept fighting bulat, bulat won the fight but lever made a surprise attack and pierced bulat with the spikes made from his blood, the blood was poisoned and seconds later both lever and bulat died.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Tatsumi reported the mission to Najenda, everyone was sad at bulat's death, tatsumi brought back Incursio as well, Najenda told everyone that she was leaving to the Revolutionary army head quarters to submit the teigu s which were confiscated from the three beasts and look for some reinforcements. Najenda handed the responsibility of the team to Akame and left for her journey.

Tatsumi was roaming in the Capital and arrived at night raid's secret base in the city, it was Lubbock's own book store, Lubbock guided tatsumi via a secret path to the bottom where tatsumi found Leone and she was drunk, the three of them discussed Esdeath, Lubbock told tatsumi about the time when Esdeath and Najenda were dispatched to stop the south western tribe's revolt and how cruelly Esdeath stopped them. Lubbock then informed tatsumi about a martial arts tournament that was being organised by Esdeath.

Tatsumi participated in the tournament under the name 'Tatsumi of the Sharingan', tatsumi's opponent was 'Coby the butcher', Coby was a huge man who had received training from the Imperial Fist Temple, Tatsumi wasn't intimidated a bit by his opponent, Esdeath was watching the match with Ran, Wave was the announcer, as soon as the match started tatsumi disappeared in a blitz only to appear beneath Coby and delivered an uppercut kick to Coby's chin which sent him flying in mid air , tatsumi disappeared again this time appearing behind Coby ( dancing leaf shadow) tatsumi delivered a punch to Coby's face an then used Coby's body to jump higher , as they were now falling towards the ground Tatsumi flipped in mid air and delivered a vicious heel kick to Coby's stomach(Lion's barrage) which shattered the ring, everyone was surprised by tatsumi's display, Tatsumi now realising the audience was cheering for him cracked a happy smile, Esdeath was watching from the stands and was blushing. Esdeath now walked downstairs to award the money to tatsumi, Tatsumi was observing her with caution but then dropped his guard as he was about to receive money from Esdeath, Esdeath congratulated Tatsumi and then brought out a collar from her uniform and applied it around tatsumi's neck, Esdeath then took tatsumi with her to the palace, Leone and Lubbock were watching this from the stands and were turned speechless.

Tatsumi found himself bound to a chair through chains , he was in the palace and was being introduced to the members of the Jaegers by Esdeath. Esdeath told everyone that Tatsumi was going to be her lover and a Jaeger reserve, she asked if anybody had a lover to which Bols replied that he was married which shocked everybody. It was a night, Tatsumi was sitting with Esdeath, the other members of the Jaegers were doing their assignment which was to eliminate some bandits, Tatsumi watched carefully to take note of the Jaegers and their teigus. The jaegers finished up their job and the team left for the palace, Esdeath took tatsumi to her room, Tatsumi was sitting in the bed and Esdeath was taking a shower. Esdeath entered the room in revealing clothes which made tatsumi blush with embarrassment. Esdeath started to converse with tatsumi but her intentions were some thing entirely, she suddenly kissed tatsumi and got on top of him, Tatsumi was reluctant to get intimate with Esdeath and tried to escape, Esdeath told him that if he tried to escape he would be killed by the guards of the palace. Tatsumi disappointed with his situation returned to Esdeath but was maintaining some space, Esdeath told tatsumi that she wouldn't do anything and so the two started to sleep.

The next morning Wave and Kurome were sitting in the meeting hall, Wave was drinking his tea and Kurome was eating her cookies, Tatsumi entered the room and he had bangs under his eyes, Esdeath had tried to pillow him the entire night. Wave suggested Kurome to eat some fish, she told him to mind his own business and that she didn't want to smell like fish just like Wave did, Wave got disappointed , Tatsumi was looking at Kurome and realised that she bared a resemblance to Akame and asked Kurome if she was related to Akame, Kurome replied that Akame was her elder sister and that she couldn't wait to meet her so that she could be reunited with her and kill her. Esdeath entered the room and told the three that they were going to take mount and will spend the rest of the days hunting danger beasts and bandits, Tatsumi was paired with Wave and Kurome with Esdeath and Wave would change places with Esdeath at night, Esdeath was hoping to impress tatsumi with her skills.

Tatsumi and Wave were walking now , Wave was talking Tatsumi that how the two of them had a lot of similarities on how they were treated, Tatsumi realised that this was the opportunity to escape since Esdeath wasn't around, Tatsumi who was walking ahead of Wave turned around with his sharingan eyes and put Wave in a genjutsu which put him to sleep and tatsumi started running at high speeds, genjutsu used to drain tatsumi a lot so he planned to return to night raid before he gassed out. Tatsumi was successful in his attempt to escape and reached the Night raid base.

Tatsumi was now sitting inside the base along with his comrades, he told them everything that he had learned about the Jaegers, Akame was sad that her sister was a part of the Jaegers. Tatsumi and the others now decided to have dinner, Tatsumi was eating his meal when he realised something was wrong, his vision became blurry and as soon he could figure out what was happening Akame him tatsumi with Murusame and killed him.

Flashback

Esdeath had taken tatsumi, Tatsumi was now rumoured to have joined the Jaegers, Night raid was keeping an eye on Tatsumi, they were looking for an opening to help tatsumi escape and return to Night raid but then a request for the assassination of a boy who was assaulting and molesting women in the capital, the person was none other than tatsumi, everyone was shocked at the news, no one wanted to believe it. Leone was sent to confirm if this was actually true, she headed to the capital and witnessed that tatsumi was abusing his status as Esdeath's lover and was terrorizing the people in the capital. Leone got angry after seeing the happenings, she wanted to completely crush tatsumi. Leone returned to the base with the information on Tatsumi, Tatsumi was labelled as a traitor and it was decided that they would accept the mission. Night raid planned that when tatsumi returns they would throw up a fake celebration, put a paralyzing drug in tatsumi's meal and kill him with Murusame.

 **Flashback End**

Things turned out exactly as they were planned, the traitor tatsumi was now dead; tatsumi body was thrown down the hills, after disposing tatsumi's body everyone returned to the base.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The Minister was satisfied and laughing in his chair, his plan had worked out exactly as planned. The Minister was not happy that Esdeath was pursuing romance, he was afraid that it would ruin her worth as a warrior, he acted as though he was happy for Esdeath wanting for a romantic affair but he didn't want it to happen. When he heard that Esdeath had announced tatsumi as his lover the minister was angry, if Esdeath started to spend more of her time with tatsumi, it wouldn't be good for the Minister. The Minister thought of a plan to eliminate tatsumi, he called for one of his special subordinates , it was a girl named Lilly, she had a special type of teigu named 'Gaea foundation', this teigu allowed a person to transform into whatever they wanted to appear, it was a great teigu to confuse the enemies, there were two 'Gaea foundation' teigu s, one belonged to Lilly and the other one's whereabouts were unknown. The Minister's plan was for Lilly to observe Tatsumi, imitate his mannerisms and transform into him and create a ruckus in the capital, when tatsumi was inside the palace, Lilly was committing crimes in tatsumi's name in the capital, this was done secretly so that Esdeath and the Jaegers would not know to come about it. The Minister planned to use Night Raid to get rid of tatsumi, as the pathetic incidents increased some of the citizens contacted night raid and requested for his assassination.

Tatsumi was out of the Minister's way now, the Minister was happy that Esdeath would not waste her time with love and focus on her task of eliminating Night Raid and the revolutionary army.

Najenda returned to the base with new reinforcements, Chelsea and Susanoo. Chelsea looked like a happy go lucky girl, her teigu was also 'Gaea Foundation', Susanoo was a human type organic teigu. Najenda was informed of tatsumi's betrayal and his death at the hands of Night Raid. Najenda told everyone that they were heading to a new base and that they would be all spending their time training and honing their skills for the battle with the Jaegers and the empire.

Tatsumi slowly opened his eyes and found himself in some mountain ruins, "am I dead" he thought. Tatsumi felt dizzy and weak, it had been some days since the incident with night raid, he remembered what happened with him, "wait I was cut by Akame's sword, I should be dead, am I dead, then why do I feel pain", a lot of questions were going through his mind. Tatsumi confused and sad at why Night raid turned against him had no clue what he wanted to do now. He suddenly heard a voice inside his mind "return home to the village", Tatsumi realising that it would be best to return to the village, but first he had to eat something and take some rest, he caught some fish from the river and ate then and then set out for his return to the village.

It had been ten days since tatsumi began his journey and he was a little close to the village, he was still wondering how he was alive after being hit with Murusame, Tatsumi was happy that he was coming home but nothing could prepare him for what was waiting for him at the village. Tatsumi reached his home and was shocked and terrified at what he saw before him. The entire village was covered in blood and dead bodies were lying all around, tatsumi didn't want to believe what he was seeing, as he walked there were heads of women, old people and children on the ground, Tatsumi crumbled now at the sight and began crying and cursing himself. "Why why did this happen, what am I supposed to do now, everyone in my village is dead, Sayo Leyasu and now everyone, why do the people precious to me keep dying, why am I the only one alive" screamed tatsumi. Tatsumi though about taking his own life as his life had no meaning now, he proceeded to kill himself but he passed out due to depression and exhaustion. Tatsumi heard a voice in his mind "Calm down it pains me too look at you", "who is that" asked Tatsumi. Tatsumi looked around to see that the voice belonged to none other than his master Obito Uchiha.

Tatsumi Mindscape

Tatsumi was shocked to see Obito, "sensei what are you doing here".

Obito- "I am just a projection, we are inside your mindscape right now, I am glad to see you are okay".

Tatsumi- " I don't know what to say right now, I return to the village only to witness everyone is dead and now I am meeting you, I hope it's just a dream".

Obito- " Its not a dream, this is reality, I am sorry to say everyone is dead, you need to calm down and listen to what I am about to say".

Tatsumi- "What do you have to say now (angrily)"?

Obito – "Just calm down tatsumi, I know it's tough but you have to listen to my story, I have to tell you why Night raid turned against you and why every one in the village is dead and why you are still alive".

Tatsumi- "You know what happened"?

Obito- "Yes and I would like to tell you if you let me, first I would like to talk about the village, what happened to the villagers was not the doing of bandits or danger beasts, your village's eradication was ordered by the Empire, the people in the villages were not able to pay the heavy taxes imposed on them, so the Minister ordered their elimination, the work here was done by the Imperial soldiers and the special squad of the Minister's son, they made an example out of your village in order to inflict fear on other people, you are the only one from this village who is alive. Now onto why you were betrayed by night raid, it was also the Minister's doing, he framed you because he feared Esdeath wouldn't remain as useful as she is right now, the used a special teigu which allows you transform into someone else, you were just a victim and night raid was used to take you out".

Tatsumi didn't know what to do with the information that Obito had relayed to him, he was framed, killed by his friends and now his entire village had been wiped out, he didn't know what to do with himself or his life but he was curious about something and asked Obito a question.

Tatsumi-"Sensei, I was cut by Murusame, why am I still alive"?

Obito-"I will answer that question later. I want to ask you some thing first".

Tatsumi- "What"?

Obito- " I know its early to ask but I wont get another chance, what will you do now, what is your goal, what do you want to do with your life"?

Tatsumi- "I still am not sure, but if there is one thing I don't want is for someone to end up like me or what happened to my village and my people happen to another person and to insure that I will have to take down the empire".

Obito- "What about Night raid"?

Tatsumi- " If I think as an assassin I would not blame them, I would have probably done the same if I was in their place, but as a friend I do feel sad and betrayed but they are not on my mind right now, all I want right now is to destroy the empire and the Minister, you can label it whatever you want, revenge revolution or enacting peace, I know sensei that you messed up in your world and that's why you were sent here so you could raise someone who could bring true piece but sensei the situation here is completely different, the people here are completely oppressed by the corrupted Minister and his lackeys, if I am to bring peace to this world I will have to kill the empire, and if that's in the name of revenge then so be it.

Obito-" I once gave up on my ideals and beliefs too, I would not blame you for your thinking but if this is your answer to peace then do it because I was not able to find the answer my self either."

Tatsumi- "Sensei don't worry, you see my enter village is gone and the friends I made in night raid don't trust me anymore, I have nothing to protect right now but I have a lot to destroy, you see I have to take the role of the destroyer for now and after I have taken down the Minister I will then become the protector for the new world, this is my answer".

Obito- "Well that was satisfactory, now I am gong to answer your question as to why are you still alive, you see the Uchiha symbol on your right forearm, I had implanted a sharingan there too, it was hidden and I had implanted just in case if you were in some life threatening situation, I had programmed a specific forbidden jutsu in that eye, its called Izanagi, it is a jutsu which can rewrite reality and change one's fate, as to why it's forbidden is because after someone used this technique they loose sight in the eye they used for Izanagi."

Tatsumi was surprised, he knew that the sharingan was powerful but he couldn't believe it could do that much.

Obito-"What's that surprised look tatsumi, I also wanted to relay something more, I want to tell you about your true power the one you awakened long ago when you witnessed leyasu's death, your true power ' **The Mangekyou Sharingan'** .

Tatsumi- "Mangekyou Sharingan"?

Obito- " It is the evolved form of the Sharingan , it is much more powerful than the regular sharingan, though it has its own side effects, it's over use causes much strain in the eyes and after sometime the user loose sight in their eyes, they become blind, but you don't have to worry about that, you won't become blind you were bestowed with a sharingan that won't turn you blind but I must warn you it will put a tremendous amount of strain on your body, as you are right now you won't be able to use it properly and will gas out very quickly. You can use fire based attacks right now but your body must have attained affinity for an another element too. I don't have much time left, there is one last thing I must teach you and something I need to give you, I would like to wish you luck for your goals and remember I will love you always."

Tatsumi walked towards Obito and hugged him and told him goodbye. Tatsumi woke up now in the real world , he started the preparations for the burial of the deceased villagers. It took about three days to bury every one, Tatsumi's goal was now clear, he had to destroy the empire and avenge his villagers so he could create a new world which won't be like the hell in which he lived currently, Tatsumi looked up in the sky and said "thank you sensei", "sayo and leyasu, I would not ask you to watch over me anymore, from now on I fight alone".


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Tatsumi had finished up burying the villagers, he was now taking rest in his house, he had received information about this new sharingan from his sensei and he received a scroll too , Obito had told tatsumi that the scroll contained some special items and weapons. Obito had also told tatsumi that he might be able to increase elemental attacks in his arsenal, he could have attained affinity for some other element too. Tatsumi took out a piece of paper that he got from Obito, this paper would allow tatsumi to know about the other affinity he might have gained. Tatsumi channelled his energy into the paper and saw the paper get wrinkled, this meant that he had gained affinity for lightning as well, Tatsumi was excited that he would be able to add more stuff to his repertoire and at the same time he was still curious about the Mangekyou Sharingan. Tatsumi now decided that he had to learn lightning attacks master them and perfect his fire based attacks too, once that is done he will move onto the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Tatsumi wondered what type of lightning attacks he would use, he remembered something about a friend of his master named Kakashi. Obito usually used to sit down and talk to tatsumi about his life, he would always mention his friend who was a great and strong ninja, he was a master at using lightning style and he had created a special move called 'chidori' which later became 'raikiri' after Kakashi cut down a bolt of lightning in half with it. "That's it, I wonder if I could learn and master that technique, I fulfil both the requirements needed for that attack, I have the sharingan and the affinity for lightning" thought tatsumi. Tatsumi knew it would not be easy to recreate Kakashi's attack, but it didn't meant that it was impossible, he would not give up on learning the technique. Tatsumi also had received some new high level fire based jutsu from Obito, the blue print was laid all that tatsumi needed was to put in the effort and get stronger.

Tatsumi began his training, Chidori required two things, first was the change in chakra form and the second the change in nature. Tatsumi didn't knew anything about change in form or lightning change in nature, so he had a huge mountain to climb, it was like he was not learning a technique but creating one. It took tatsumi about two weeks to master change in form after putting in a lot of effort, the next step was the change in nature, Tatsumi was able to master the next step easily than the previous one but he was still too far from the finished product.

One month had passed and now tatsumi's chidori started to take form and looked like a lethal attack. Apart from mastering change in form and change in nature, Tatsumi also paid attention to his other attributes like speed stamina etc. Tatsumi knew that if he was faster his chidori would be more powerful as it was an attack that relied on it and if he were to increase his physical attributes he would be able to get his body ready for the Mangekyou Sharingan as well which he heard from his master was very draining. Tatsumi was training day in and day out and getting stronger because he knew that he only had himself to depend upon now, he had no comrades but a long list of strong and lethal enemies, he had to become stronger than all of them. He had decided not only to learn chidori but take it even further, further weeks passed and now tatsumi had mastered chidori and improved it too.

 **Night Raid Base**

Around three months had passed since the tatsumi incident, night raid that shifted to a new base and were laying low for a while, they were taking very few mission requests, they were emphasising more on training and honing up their skills as they knew that they would be battling the Jaegers and the Empire's strongest Esdeath. There were other blocks in their paths as well such as General Budo , so night raid had to get stronger if they wished to overthrow the empire and bring in the revolution. All the members were doing fine, they did loose bulat and tatsumi but they had received two strong replacements in Susanoo and Chelsea and Mine and Shelle had healed up as well. Najenda called for a meeting and everyone gathered in the meeting hall.

Najenda- "We have been keeping low for a while just to make ourselves more powerful, the time has come for us to battle the empire now, we will begin our work sooner. I assume you all must have heard about a religion called 'path of peace'.

Shelle- "I don't think I have heard of it".

Mine- "You have, you just forgot about it as usual".

Chelsea- "They are the ones who believe that a person's good deeds determine their happiness and longevity of their life".

Najenda- "In the past ten years, more and more people have joined it, it is very influential in the eastern part of the capital, we have reasons to believe that they are going to pick up arms, they are looking to start a religious rebellion, the job is to use that to our advantage. But there is a hurdle in our path, the founder of the religion has a advisor named Borick, this advisor is actually a spy from the empire working for the Minister, Borick's plan is to takeover the religion and stop the uprising, he is also drugging his followers by mixing it in their food".

Lubbock & Susanoo- " So he gets to play with the women and mixing something in someone's food is unforgivable".

Najenda- "I appreciate the enthusiasm, but we have to take care of the Jaegers too, as long as they have Esdeath playing the cards it is safe to assume that the Jaegers are currently the Minister's own private army".

Mine- "So what do about them".

Najenda-" In twelve days time, we will begin our task of weakening the Jaegers, I will reveal the plan later on."

Oblivious to everyone in the base a crow was watching them and had now collected the information about their plans.

 **Time skip: 11 days**

Imperial Palace

Esdeath just finished up talking to the Minister, the Minister had given her some really bad news, she was now heading to meet up with her subordinates and discuss some matters.

Meeting Hall

Esdeath entered the room and it appeared she wasn't in a good mood, her face showcased her emotions and it was quite clear she was very angry. Everyone was now a little scared because they didn't knew what the commander was going to talk about and to worsen the situation she looked very angry.

Esdeath- "I have been informed that the troops that I had stationed in the Northern border to supress the Northern tribe have been completely wiped out."

Everyone was shocked, Esdeath had already weakened the Northern tribe and the army now had the upper hand on them so how this could have happened.

Wave-" Ma'am but this must be impossible the northern tribe is not powerful enough to do it".

Seryu- " Who could it be , must be those evil revolutionary scums".

Esdeath-" No it wasn't them, we don't have proof that it was their doing, this was done by someone else completely, someone who possess tremendous power, I can say that because my troops are no weaklings, they were all very strong, I have been informed by the Minister the entire northern area has been turned into a graveyard and there is one more thing that intrigues me."

Ran- "What"?

Esdeath- "They say that the entire area has been engulfed in some weird black flames and they have been burning for the last seven days continuously without extinguishing."

Seryu- " Must be someone truly evil, let's find the people who did it and slaughter them".

Esdeath- "I also want to crush the culprits , but we don't have a clue besides we should really focus on our primary job, that is to find and eliminate night raid, they have been hiding for too long, they could begin to show themselves now, I have a hunch it's going to happen and when they doo we crush them.

Jaegers-"Yes Ma'am " .

 **Night Raid Base**

The night raid assassins had gathered for a strategy meeting called by Najenda.

Najenda- "Tomorrow we begin our task to eliminate the Jaegers, here's the plan, Akame and Mine you will roam around the area outside the capital so the enemy notices you both, your job is to lure out the Jaegers, our primary targets are Kurome & Bols ".

Akame & Mine- " Yes ma'am".

Lubbock- " That's okay but did you hear the news about the Northern area and Esdeath's army".

Najenda- "Yes apparently all of Esdeath's troops were wiped out by some unknown people".

Leone- "Who could have accomplished that , they must be extremely strong to have done something of that magnitude".

Lubbock- "That's not all, all of Esdeath' s troops were burned to death by some weird black flames, the incident took place around a week ago but they say the flames are still burning there, they haven't been extinguished yet".

Akame- "It could be a teigu which is unknown to us".

Mine-"Yeah we will figure it out later, let's first focus in the Jaegers" .

Akame and Mine left to draw the Empire's attention and other members began their preparations for the battle that was going to take place tomorrow.

Somewhere in the forests a masked figure with red eyes was sitting on a tree in wait of something, a crow came flying to the masked person, the person looked into the crow's eye and said "Oh so that's the plan".


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Flashback

Tatsumi had finished up his training, he mastered and perfected the chidori, perfected the fire release and also the Mangekyou Sharingan. Now all that was left for him to do was to return to the capital and put his plans of eradicating the empire into action but the problem was he could not return as Tatsumi because tatsumi was dead in everyone's eyes, he had to take on a new identity, some ideas ran through tatsumi' mind and an idea clicked inside his brain, he remembered that Obito had given him a scroll, Tatsumi decided to check it. Tatsumi opened the scroll , put his hand on the summoning tattoo and a lot of items appeared, there were some outfits, a mask and a weird weapon , it was a gunbai. "Oh, so this is he wanted to give me, these will be very useful", Obito had told tatsumi about his history , so tatsumi immediately recognised these items. Now the other issue for him was intel, Tatsumi needed the information and intel on the empire and night raid, he couldn't rely on humans so he thought of an another way to collect intel, Tatsumi with his sharingan would command some birds to survey the capital and the night raid base and bring him the information, it was less dangerous this way and it would not even be required for him to be near the capital or night raid to collect the intel on them.

Tatsumi wanted to stir up the empire a little bit and cause tension in the government and the army. He had to do something to alert the empire that there was a great threat to it. Tatsumi thought of making an example, he remembered that Esdeath had stationed her troops in the Northern border to keep the Northern tribe at bay," So I think I should pay the soldiers in the northern region a visit".

Northern Region

Esdeath's troops were patrolling the border, they had easily with the help of their commander stopped the uprising in this region, there was no immediate threat for now but little did they know what destiny had in store for them. A group of soldiers were patrolling around the area and some had gathered and were talking between themselves, suddenly they sensed an attack coming, a large number of kunai with explosive tags were thrown at them, the kunai were coming from every direction at tremendous speed, the bombs exploded killing many soldiers and alerting the others that the enemy had attacked them, the other forces came running to the scene of the crime and saw countless dead bodies and standing in top of them was a masked man. The soldiers realised that this masked person is the enemy and began their counterattack and started firing bullets at the masked man, the masked man easily dodged the bullets, he ran towards the soldiers drew a sword and started swinging left and right and cutting down his opponents, the masked person was too fast for the soldiers, they couldn't even touch him, they were just thinking to themselves who this monster was. The soldiers decided to regroup now, there strategy was to charge and attack him at once, they were going to overwhelm the masked man with numbers, the masked person saw through their strategy, took a few steps back to get some distance between him and the enemy forces, his eyes changed and transformed into what looked like a star. "I have been dying to try this in battle" said tatsumi who had just activated his mangekyou sharingan( his mangekyou pattern was the same as sasuke's ems pattern). Tatsumi through his mangekyou eyes saw the enemy rushing towards him and released his attack

AMATERASU !

as soon as that tatsumi spoke that word , black flames started to appear burning everybody in front of tatsumi to their demise, painful screams were heard all over the place, with just one attack tatsumi had wiped out Esdeath's entire army, Tatsumi didn't strain himself thanks to the training he had gone through, the mangekyou didn't affect his stamina that much. "This will for sure get the Empire's attention, guess I should leave and wait for the next opportunity" with that tatsumi disappeared from the sight and went off to some other place

Flashback End

Najenda's plan was to draw the Jaegers out of the capital by using Akame and Mine as bait, Najenda Mine and Akame were to arrive at the town together but after that Najenda would head to the east and Akame towards the south, this would confuse the enemy and they will split themselves to confront Night raid but Najenda and Akame and Mine will rendezvous with the other members and battle with the half of the Jaegers that try to pursue them. Najenda knew that Esdeath wasn't a fool, she might realise that it is a trap but Esdeath's thirst to capture her would not let her to miss this opportunity. This was Najenda's plan but some other individual had some other plans up their sleeves entirely.

Tatsumi was aware of both the Jaegers and Night raid's activities. He had intel on both and knew that were going to battle soon. Tatsumi had his own plans, he wanted both the team's to confront each other with their entire rosters, for this to happen he could not allow the Jaegers to split, Najenda's plan was to split the Jaegers and take them out. Tatsumi thought of an idea to counter Najenda's plans, he used his sharingan to manipulate the spies Woking for the Empire into giving wrong intel to the Jaegers regarding Night raid, the information that they would receive was that Najenda Akame and Mine are all heading to the south, this would result in Esdeath not splitting the team and pursue Night raid with full power and this would also shatter what Night raid had planned and surprise them.

Night Raid were waiting for the arrival of their adversaries, someone soon came into sight, it was Esdeath along with her entire platoon which surprised the night raid team.

Mine- "Why didn't she split the team, did she see through our act"

Najenda-"No, the strategy was well thought of, what led to this could be something else which we don't know about".

Akame- "Let's not waste our breath on what went wrong, get ready for battle they are coming".

The entire Night raid (Najenda, Akame, Mine, Shelle, Lubbock, Leone , Susanoo and Chelsea) was ready for the fight now, their opponents the Jaegers (Esdeath, Wave, Kurome, Seryu, Ran, Dr. Stylish and Bols) had arrived now.

Esdeath- "It's been a while Najenda, I am so much happy about this reunion, why don't the two of us have a chat in my torture chamber".

Najenda-" I don't like that stuff so I think I will pass".

Kurome who was now reunited with her sister was smiling and unsheathing her sword and Akame did the same.

Kurome-"Big sister, I have been waiting to meet you so that I could add you to Yatsufusa's collection and bring you home to the empire".

Akame-" That's not happening".

Seryu had an evil laugh on her face as she was again face to face with Mine and Shelle.

Seryu-" I am going to kill both of you this time".

Mine-"You are the one who is going to die".

Stylish was amused because he was looking at so many potential test subjects, both sides were ready to throw down and heading towards each other when suddenly an explosion occurred between them, which made the two sides fall back a little , after the smoke cleared a masked figure could be seen , the man had an orange mask and a black coloured outfit with red clouds embedded on it. He was now standing in between both the teams. "Hello there Jaegers and night raid fellows" ( in a funny tone) were the first words that came out of his mouth. The masked figure was actually tatsumi who was now under a disguise, he had put on mask, changed his voice, had also used a special flower which could alter his scent so that Leone couldn't recognise who he was.

Esdeath-"Who the hell are you? How dare you interfere with my expedition?"

The masked figure replied "Me, I am Tobi, Tobi is a good boy".

Wave-" What the hell do you want?"

Tobi-" I just came to witness the epic battle between the great protectors of the Empire The Jaegers and the hope of the revolution The Night Raid".

Everyone was curious as to who this person was , and how did he know that the Jaegers and Night raid were going to fight in this place and which side this guy was affiliated with.

Seryu- "Who cares about his identity, he must be with them, let's just get rid of this evil jerk immediately".

Esdeath was cautious, the person in front of them was a mystery, he had concealed his presence greatly, no one had sensed him and he came out of no where, she decided to study his moves, she ordered Bols, Stylish and Seryu to attack Tobi and the three of them charged towards him.

Tobi-"Hey I am not your enemy, I just wanted to see you people fight, not fight my self, besides the three of you are attacking a single defenceless innocent person, how cowardly of you".

Seryu charged at Tobi with a punch which was followed by an attack from Koro, he dodged Seryu and caught Koro and sent it crashing to the ground with great force, Stylish tried to attack him from behind, Tobi had his mangekyou activated all the time so he was able to predict the enemy's movements pretty easily, Tobi saw Stylish's attack coming and stepped aside caught his arm and landed a devastating knee to Stylish's stomach and threw him in the direction of Bols who was now aiming his teigu at Tobi, Tobi realised what their strategy was, they were just testing him and using their team mates attacks as a decoy and attacking him from his blind spot, Stylish had not used his experimental pawns till now and Seryu had not used her ten commandments either. Tatsumi knew what was coming next, Seryu ordered Koro to bite him, Seryu now displayed a maniacal laugh, her arm now was replaced by a huge drill like weapon, she charged towards Tobi to pierce him but Tobi slipped beneath her arm got behind her back and landed a vicious kick to her head that knocked her out, Stylish was now trying to pull some nasty trucks of his own but Tobi quickly shut him off and used a genjutsu on him and made him collapse, Bols was now going for the attack on Tobi and Tobi had enough playing around now, Bols positioned his teigu and now had his target set on Tobi, Bols blasted a huge amount of burning flames at Tobi, Tobi cracked a smile be at his mask, "Flames of that calibre won't even touch me, as you pass into your next life feel honoured that you were perished by my flames"

AMATERASU!

Black flames emerged in the area and collided with the flames produced by Bols's teigu, the black flames burned the red flames but didn't stop there, they destroyed Bols's teigu and afterwards Bols himself got engulfed in the black flames, painful screams could be heard all around, at last he fell victim to the unforgiving flames, he reflected back on his life as an executioner and his wife and daughter. Everybody else was dumbfounded and speechless, they now realised who was standing before them. Tobi now ditching his funny gimmick spoke with a heavy voice (Madara's voice)

Tobi-"No you might have gotten an idea of who I am".

Wave was all emotional now, his teammate was killed in front of him, he got ready to attack but was stopped by Esdeath.

Esdeath – "You are the bastard who killed my troops".

Tobi-"Indeed I am, I am the one who put your troops out of their misery and their pathetic existence ".

Esdeath-" What are the reasons for your actions, I am certain you are not allied with the revolution, so then why take this course of action".

Tobi- "Who knows may be I did it for war, may be I did it for peace or may be I did it on a whim".

Esdeath-" You might be the one who can satisfy my appetite , let me ask it again who are you".

Tobi- "Well that's getting too personal, but if you don't like the name Tobi, I will give you something else that you can remember me by, as of right now you in the Empire can call me Pain because that's what I am going inflict on you, be ready for despair and the end of your lives, I have no use for the justice girl but I am taking the doctor with me".

Esdeath – "You are not going anywhere , you will fight me now".

Pain- " I was not asking you for permission, as the way you are right now you can't hope to beat me go train yourself and your lackeys and then I will fight you take that as a promise because you will all meet your end by my hands".

Pain now shifted his eyes towards Night raid, " and you don't think that just because I am their enemy, it make me your ally, if you get in my way I will destroy you, take that as a final warning".

Najenda- "Don't under estimate us".

Pain-" I am not even estimating you, do you really think I have the time to think of you and your team of weaklings, you must really think very high of your self, with your meagre strength you won't be able to kill me, to be honest if I hadn't showed up you all would have been slaughtered if you really wish to overthrow the empire and bring in the revolution, you are goanna have to work harder".

Pain had taunted both the Jaegers and Night raid and he expected a reaction, as he was busy talking Lubbock had surrounded him with strings , Wave who was pissed at Pain also charged to attack, Lubbock called for Akame to strike Pain down with Murusame. Akame did as suggested, Pain cracked another smile beneath his mask, this had gone just he had predicted he was successful in luring them in, just as Wave and Akame were going for the finishing blow, Pain used a new attack

Chidori Nagashi!

Electricity started flowing from Pain' body and the lightning struck Wave and Akame, Akame was able to reduce the effects of the attack because she had dodged most of it but the areas of her body that had been hit by the attack were hurt badly, Wave was completely paralysed by the attack and was cursing himself for not using his armour, Lubbock shared the same fate as Wave because the strings that were binding Pain, conducted the electricity from Pain's body and as Lubbock was also connected to the strings , he was struck by the attack too and paralysed.

Ran-" He can also use lightning based attacks".

Pain-" I have power even beyond your comprehension".

Pain picked up the doctor and put him on his shoulders, "Well till next time", he used a lightning style teleportation and disappeared.

Both the night raid and Jaegers had been done in by Pain and both sides had injuries , so they decided it was better to retreat and not fight each other because now Pain had also entered the picture and he was a mystery so it was better to retreat and refocus their strategies.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After disrupting the fight between Night Raid and Jaegers and making a fool of them, tatsumi returned to his base , he did not settle in one fixed place, he used to relocate his base as he did not want someone to find him. Tatsumi had captured Stylish, he captured Stylish because stylish was a very knowledgeable person who had a great deal of information about the empire, the palace's security and the teigu wielded by the soldiers, tatsumi needed that information for his plans to work, that's why he interfered between Najenda and Esdeath, his main purpose was to capture Dr. Stylish. Stylish was unconscious, tatsumi opened Stylish's eye and peaked into his brain with the sharingan, tatsumi was now receiving a lot of information about the teigus and the son of the Minister who was a close acquaintance of Stylish and had been helping him in his experiments. Tatsumi had now collected all the information he needed and now he had no use for Stylish. Tatsumi sprinkled water on stylish to bring him out of his thoughts, when Stylish woke up tatsumi had a kunai ready in his hands, Stylish's eyes opened and he saw in front of him what looked like a god of death.

Stylish- "Am I dead".

Tatsumi-"No".

Stylish-"Who are you".

Tatsumi- "I am pain, be ready I am going to hand you the most miserable and painful death".

Stylish-"No please don't, I will do anything you ask of me, I can even provide you with the intel on the empire, please let me live".

Tatsumi-" I am afraid I have no use for you, I hate people like you who just think of other people as a livestock and genie pigs for your inhuman experiments, you disgust me, think all the lives you have destroyed and all the people you made suffer and now you are begging for your own life, it repels me, so all I can do right now is chop you off in pieces and send you to the afterlife.

With that said tatsumi began his onslaught, he first chopped Stylish's fingers one by one after little time intervals so that he could make the doctor suffer more and cringe in pain. He then cut down his feet then his arms, Stylish was screaming loudly in pain, Tatsumi was done with the chopping, he picked his kunai and started slashing down Stylish's upper body and his chest and abdomen area. Stylish was still alive but his body was a pile of blood, to add insult to injury Tatsumi now brought a huge amount of salt and started pouring and sprinkling it on Stylish which resulted in even more screams. Stylish was now wishing for his death because tatsumi was putting him through hell, eventually some minutes later Stylish passed out due to the huge blood loss and died. " Well that's one bastard down, a lot more to go" said Tatsumi.

 **Time skip: 2 days later**

 **Jaeger's Room**

The jaegers were sitting in the conference room recollecting the events that had transpired, they were supposed to encounter and eliminate Night Raid but instead were interrupted by a masked man who introduced himself as Tobi, Tobi then fought with them and managed to kill Bols and kidnap Stylish. The jaegers were disappointed in themselves that they could not take Night raid down and had casualties on their own side. Wave was fuming with anger, he could not sleep for the last few days, his friend was killed in front if him and he couldn't do anything to protect him, he felt useless and pathetic. Seryu was not feeling well too because one of her mentors Dr. Stylish had been captured by the masked man. Esdeath entered the room to commence the meeting.

Esdeath-"Why do you all look so disappointed"?

Wave-"What do you expect, we got embarrassed by that bastard who calls himself pain and were able to do nothing to night raid and failed our mission furthermore we also lost Bols and we don't know what happened to the doctor ".

Esdeath-"Don't let it bother you, we will take care of Pain and Night raid, just wait the time will come".

Ran-"Commander you look rather happy".

Esdeath-"Why wouldn't I be, I finally found someone who can satisfy my hunger , an opponent that can challenge me in battle(she started laughing ), and I also have to avenge my subordinates that he killed in the northern area and of course Bols and Stylish, they did die because they were weak but they were still subordinates, so the least I could do is kill the one that killed them".

Wave-"No commander I'll kill him".

Esdeath-"No you won't, I won't allow you to steal my prey, I know you are upset about your teammates death but that is a part of this job, these things keep happening in this line of work, and I don't think I need to tell you this, you already know you are no match for him ".

Wave-"But".

Kurome-"Shut up, the commander is right you are the weakest member of the team".

Wave-" I don't care, I can't forgive him, if I lack the strength then I have no option but to get stronger. Commander will you please train me".

Esdeath-" Your body is already at its limit, besides I need to train my self too for the fight against Pain ".

Wave-"Commander please".

Esdeath-"Fine as long as you don't become a nuisance and don't spoil my training".

Wave-"Commander thank you so much".

The disappointment on a lot of the members was gone thanks to Esdeath, they were up against some strong enemies but their commander was no ordinary women, she held the reputation as the Empire's strongest and that was a lot comforting to the team except one member who still looked very sad, it was Seryu, her mentor had been kidnapped by Pain and she was worried a lot about his well being. Esdeath told Seryu not to get disappointed and focus on getting stronger so that she can be of some use next time.

The meeting was over now, just when everybody was about to leave a guard knocked at the room with a box.

Esdeath-"What's the matter"?

Guard-"We have received a box, we don't know what's inside this we thought it would be better to bring it to you".

The box had the following written on it "To the fighter for justice, a gift from your well wisher".

Esdeath-"Seryu it is for you".

Ran handed the box to Seryu, Seryu proceeded to open the box. Seryu let out a huge cry the moment the box opened, inside the box was the head of her mentor Dr. Stylish. Seryu could not take this and collapsed. There was a note inside the box too which read "His screams were unbelievable, it was so much fun to kill him, I gave him a slow and painful death I wonder what I am going to do to you and your comrades- Pain".


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Seryu had passed out after seeing Stylish's head, Wave was furious and the others tried to keep their emotions under control. Esdeath remained calm, she had seen a lot of stuff in her life and was a master at inflicting torture, she was just getting more excited for the fight against Pain. Esdeath then left the room to discuss some matters with the Minister.

Tatsumi had gotten all the information about the military and the teigu from Stylish but that much information wasn't sufficient enough, he had to learn about the political situation inside the Capital. The Minister was the one who was manipulating and using the Emperor, but there were a lot of other administrative officers who supported Honest and were benefiting themselves. Tatsumi had to find out these corrupt officials and eliminate them. Tatsumi was also looking for an another person, it was Lilly who had caused chaos in the capital using tatsumi's identity, she would be a hindrance in tatsumi's plans as she was an asset for the Minister and also the fact that he had to pay her back for what she did to him, Tatsumi luckily knew what she looked like in real all thanks to Stylish. Tatsumi put on an another disguise and left for the capital.

Tatsumi sneaked into the capital under a disguise, he was dressed like a girl with medium black hair and was wearing glasses. Lilly was a girl in her late teens having fair complexion, mid size brown hair and black coloured eyes. She worked at a restaurant in the capital as a waitress, she was a good worker and was quite beautiful which made her perfect for the job. Lilly's parents had sold her off to the Empire just like Akame and Kurome, Lilly was raised by the Empire from a very young age, she was great at assassinations and espionage. The Minister noticed Lilly's talent and took her under his wing, Lilly became a special agent for Honest, she completed her missions perfectly and as such was rewarded with the 'Gaea Foundation' by Dr. Stylish on the recommendation of Minister Honest. The minister suggested her to work at a public eating place like a cafe or a restaurant, so that she could keep tabs on people in the capital and report to him about the city and suspicious people who might be working for the revolutionary army.

Lilly was a secret agent, she didn't live in the palace, she used to live in an apartment in the city. She used to work daily from 11:00 to 4:00 and then go home and after that take a tour of the town and return home again, the Minister used to send her letters to inform her about the details of her missions, she didn't use to visit the palace neither did someone from the palace used to visit her, all assignments were informed to her through letters.

It was late evening, the sun was about to set soon, Lilly was laying on her bed and reading a book when she suddenly heard a knock on her door. Lilly was curious as to who was on the other side of the door, no one used to visit her, she thought it could be an enemy so she asked before opening the door.

Lilly- "Who's there"?

Stranger-"I am an acquaintance of Minister Honest, he has sent me to inform you about your next mission Lilly-san".

The Minister never used to send anybody to her home, it was confirmed to her that the person knocking the door was an enemy, she now assessed the case and was thinking how to deal with this situation, the stranger could be after her life. Lilly asked the stranger to wait a little bit, in the meantime she pulled out a bow and an arrow from her wardrobe, she was now ready to kill the stranger, she would unlock the door but not open it, she would wait for the enemy to enter the room and shoot the arrow, she was confident this would work out as she was a skilled archer. Lilly unlocked the door and jumped back to maintain some distance.

Lilly-"You can enter miss".

Tatsumi knew something was fishy so he had already activated his sharingan, he proceeded to open the door, as soon as the door opened an arrow came flying at tatsumi's throat, thanks to the sharingan he was able to predict and nearly escape the fatal attack, Lilly was shocked that the black haired girl dodged the arrow, keeping her cool she immediately positioned her now for an another attack but before she could fire the arrow her wrists were pierced by some blue electrical energy type of sword.

 **Chidori Eiso** (Chidori Sharp Spear)

Both of Lilly's wrists were pierced and she was pinned to the wall, she felt numbness through out her body and couldn't move.

Lilly-" Who are you, why are you after me and how did you know about my connection to the Minister.

The black haired girl remove her wig to reveal a boy with brown hair and green eyes, the face was very familiar, Lilly was completely shocked to see the face in front of her.

Lilly-"How, you were supposed to be dead".

Tatsumi-"Who knows maybe I am a ghost who has come back to this realm to reap your life".

Lilly-"Stop joking, don't kid with me, I know you are not a ghost, I want to know how you survived".

Tatsumi-"And what will you accomplish by getting to know that since you are about to die".

Lilly was worried for her life as everyone would be so she started to beg tatsumi for mercy.

Lilly- "Please don't kill me, the Minister forced me to work for her, ever since my childhood I have been used by the Empire to carry out their dirty work, I don't like this job but had to do it to save myself, please spare me , if you let me live I'll pledge my allegiance to you and work for you, even if you don't want that I am willing to pay you with my body, you can have whatever fun you would like with me".

Lilly was just stalling time and seducing tatsumi, the numbness was fading slowly and she was regaining control over her body, she was trying to lure tatsumi to come near close to her, she had a poisonous needle hidden inside her mouth and was planning to use it on tatsumi.

Tatsumi took steps forward towards her, it seemed like he was intrigued by her invite, Lilly was smiling in the inside now, her plan seemed to work, who in the world would not want to make love with a beautiful women such as her, she was confident that this would work. Tatsumi now reached closer to her, he was moving his hands against her body, around her legs and her belly, he was about to give her a kiss, Lilly also went in for the kiss, their lips were getting closer now but before they could meet, Lilly threw the poisonous needle at Tatsumi, this time they were very close so she thought it would be impossible for tatsumi to dodge the attack but to Lilly's surprise he managed to dodge the attack and then launch his own

 **Chidori Senbon**

Countless number of small electric needles were launched by tatsumi's hand at Lilly that pierce her entire body and immobilized her. She was not able to move entirely now, her last ace in the hole failed and she knew what was going to happen next.

Tatsumi-"Did you really think I would fall for that"?

Tatsumi put Lilly under a genjutsu with his sharingan to receive even more information about the Minister and the inner workings of the Palace, Tatsumi collected all the Intel he needed and then undid the genjutsu.

Lilly knew what was going to happen to her, she was going to die by the hands of the man she had framed and plotted to be murdered, she was now getting what she had deserved, karma came back to bite her.

Tatsumi charged his hand with the **Chidori** and pierced it through her heart instantly killing her. Tatsumi then found the Gaea foundation, used it to put on another disguise and left the town.


End file.
